akogare
by CobaltPrincess
Summary: Duo gets the pilots drunk and wakes up to very delicate situation with Heero. rated pg-13 for yaoi goodness. Part 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Drinking can be the cause of many things. It gets rid of inhibitions and it can also impair judgement, which can lead to trouble.  
  
Would you care for an example?  
  
Take five Gundam pilots who haven't seen each other in a year. Add a braided, mischievous, (no, downright wicked... what had the Zero pilot called him once? The devil's prankster?) violet -eyed, seventeen-year-old with no qualms whatsoever about spiking the punch, and you have one rowdy reunion.  
  
Now, what to do when one overly temperamental Chinese dragon passes out from over consumption? When a blond Arab heir gets a little too inebriated (the 'Silent One' blushed all the different shades of red *twice* at the young man's, err.. romantic advances)? What to do when the 'Silent One' is not only enjoying the advances, but also responding to them?  
  
Send them packing seemed to be the answer.  
  
And it was the one and only option as far as Shinigami was concerned. Getting the blond and quiet brunette stupidly drunk was a reward in itself, but once they started getting too intimate the braided one surmised that that was a little too much, even for him.  
  
And then came the startling discovery of one 'Perfect Soldier' on the kitchen floor eating... cheese of all things, and popping olives in his mouth amidst a few empty shot glasses with no intention of going home...  
  
Oh yeah. Life was good...  
  
Part 1: Here with Me  
  
By: Cobalt princess and Shadow Angel  
  
~Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. If we did, we would be grinning like idiots almost everyday of the year. Trying to sue would get you nothing because starving college students have no money. We spend it all on anime and such.~  
  
  
  
He slept like the dead, I noticed.  
  
Something I would never have imagined from the 'Perfect Soldier', but it was true. He breathed deeply; in and out, his bare chest rising and falling in a soft rhythm that soothed me. His face was so peaceful, missing the usual frown of concentration and slight annoyance at the world in general that I had gotten used to. That annoyance was most often than not directed at me.  
  
But a few hours ago, it had been a different story. Heat. Nothing but heat, and those cobalt eyes of his burning with passion.  
  
Yawning, I stared at him some more, marveling at his... beauty. His simple beauty. The unruly rich brown hair, which looked black in the moonlight, the skin that looked a pale-blue; more delicate than I could've imagined. Just thinking about it made me shiver and feel hot at the same time-- tingly.  
  
The way he had reacted to my touch...  
  
Shit, I swear if I hadn't pinched myself more than a dozen times, I would think it had all been a dream. But no, it was real. And here he was, Heero Yuy, asleep next to me, his hand fisted tightly around a few locks of my loose hair. Possessive as ever, even in his sleep. I smiled at that. Heero Yuy possessive of one Duo Maxwell who supposedly caused him a lot of grief was a brand new revelation. Oh well, I counted on having plenty of time to get used to it...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The warmth of the sunlight touching my eyes awakened me. I groaned and rolled over, my hands searching for the one next to me. Finding the spot empty I opened one eye and noticed that no one was there.  
  
Heero was gone.  
  
I opened the other eye in shock as I sat up. A quick frantic search showed me that he was indeed gone, his clothes were missing. They were not scattered haphazardly around the room, as they were the previous evening. For a full minute I could only sit on the bed surprised.  
  
"What the HELL?" I finally managed to yell scrambling out of bed. I nearly tripped in my tangled sheets, but somehow managed not to break my head open in a clumsy fall. I could just hear Heero's voice in my head, "Stop rushing it, baka!" but I ignored it. I nearly reached the door before I noticed the state of my dress. Or undress to be more accurate. I ran back to the room and picked up several articles of clothing still littered on the floor.  
  
Finally dressed, I left my apartment. When I got outside, I realized that I had no idea where I was going.  
  
Heero never let me go over to his place. He had said it was the only refuge he had to escape the annoyance that was me. However, I did have his phone number. He gave it to me after I promised that I wouldn't try and find his place. I ran back inside to call him.  
  
The phone rang and I twirled my hair nervously until the machine picked up. I heard Heero's voice: "I'm not here" and a beep. Articulate as ever, Heero, I thought while rolling my eyes heavenward. I didn't know what to say so I hung up.  
  
Pacing around for a while I finally noticed that my hair was still loose so I braided it up, thinking all the while I want to see him again, but I wouldn't know what to say. 'Hey last night was fun, we should do that more often' was one of the ridiculous things swimming around in my mind. The only thing I knew for certain was that I wanted, no, I *needed* to see him. And to do that I needed to know where he lived...  
  
Quatre was the first person who came to mind. Not only did the boy have a lot resources, but... well, he was the only person I knew who wouldn't make a big deal of me asking... I mean with the 'situation' he Trowa have and all...  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Quatre's number. While the phone rang I thought of a million different things to say, but when Quatre picked up the phone words failed me.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"...Hello," I managed after a while.  
  
"Oh, hi, Duo," Quatre chirped in his cheery voice.  
  
"Uh… hi," I mumbled, my mouth refusing to work. "So…uh, um… how you been, huh?"  
  
"Uh, fine, Duo. Not any different from when we saw each other yesterday…"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Heh heh," I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "So… uh… I was wondering…"  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
"What were you wondering?" Quatre asked somewhat concerned  
  
"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."  
  
"Sure, anything, Duo. What's the favor?"  
  
"I want you to find out where…" I whispered and trailed off. I coughed uncomfortably, feeling my face heat up even though he couldn't see me.  
  
"... Find out where...?" he coaxed  
  
"Uh…where…" I stopped and cleared my throat nervously. "You wouldn't by any chance know… knowwhereHeerolivesdoyou?" It all came out in a rush.  
  
Quatre was silent a moment. His silence made me blush furiously in embarrassment as I thought of how stupid I must have sounded.  
  
"Never mind, forget it" I muttered quickly trying to take it back.  
  
"Trowa-kun might know," Quatre interrupted softly before I could make an even bigger ass of myself.  
  
"…Really?" I squeaked  
  
"Yes." I sighed inwardly at his understanding tone. No judgement from Quatre. Ever. "Let me go ask him. I'm pretty sure he's in the library. Hold on a minute, alright?"  
  
"S-sure," I stuttered, relief lifting a heavy weight from my shoulders.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Quatre spoke again.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"…Yeah Quatre, I'm still here."  
  
"Trowa-kun said that Heero stays at…"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
For the hundredth time I asked myself what the hell I was doing hunting down a man who had just walked out without even a goodbye after such an important night.  
  
'Well that's just it baka. It probably wasn't important to him or he wouldn't have left, now would he?'  
  
I was pacing the lobby of Heero's apartment building, had been for nearly half an hour and the land lord was starting to give me strange looks, but I ignored him. All I was aware of was my racing heart and shaky knees.  
  
I finally decided to go up, it was either that or get thrown out. Getting off of the elevator, I walked toward the door at the end of the hall.  
  
Figures the guy would get the most isolated apartment...  
  
Swallowing what felt like a boulder in my throat, I raised my fist and knocked.  
  
  
  
TBC… ^.^  
  
Well this is one of my first attempts at a fic, so let me know what you think. I'll accept any kind of response. 


	2. hunter

Disclaimer: gundam is not owned by either of us  
  
A/N: this chapter contains a lime... and yes, if you must know, the whole thing was inspired by two Dido songs that we listened to over and over again, until there was nothing else but this fic and those songs in our heads. sad, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2: Hunter  
  
By: Cobalt Princess and Shadow Angel  
  
  
  
I dreamt. Which was unnatural in itself, but what surprised me the most was the content of the dream itself. Not the rare dream I sometimes had of the little girl and her puppy. No. Instead it was one of chestnut silk and violet jewels. And a sense of freedom… like flying.  
  
I awoke to warmth. A comforting warmth and a sense of peace that I had never felt before. Yawning, I rolled over sleepily, my hand landing on something unbearably soft. Not my pillow, it had never been that soft. My hand fisted around it automatically, almost like a reflex.  
  
A distracted part of my mind registered how nice it smelled. Like vanilla. The scent brought the dream back to mind, and that combined with the warmth made my body react. I curled into the warmth...  
  
... and my eyes shot wide open when 'the warmth' did the exact same thing.  
  
I stiffened and stared at the chestnut mass. I allowed my eyes to follow its length. It was hair. It was long hair… long Duo hair.  
  
"Nani?!" There he was, just lying there, his bare chest rising and falling looking peaceful in his sleep, his long chestnut hair loose, some of it clutched in my hand. My eyes widened and I dropped the lock of silky hair like I'd been burned. I backed away slowly as the enormity of what we had done hit me. Awareness dawning on me, I jumped out of bed and gathered my clothes and quickly pulled them on. I left quietly as not to wake Duo. I didn't know what else to do.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I heard a knock at my door, which was weird because Trowa was the only person who knew where I stayed and he usually called first. So, who was this? If it was a salesman, he was so dead.  
  
I opened the door and it was Duo. I was stunned. I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was racing and I couldn't tear my eyes from his face.  
  
I saw his mouth move, but I didn't hear his words. I did however feel the pain that ripped through me when he punched me in the stomach. While I was doubled over, gasping for air, he invited himself in and closed the door. He smiled at me and surveyed my apartment, commenting on everything he saw.  
  
When he was finished with the apartment, he returned his gaze to me. He was angry, very angry, but behind the anger flashing in his eyes I could see the hurt darkening the violet depths.  
  
"Well you may be happy to know you proved something to me I had tried not to believe before," Duo commented in his cheery voice, bending low so I could see his face inches away from my own as I tried to catch my breath. "You're an even colder bastard than I thought you were," Duo continued, his voice hardening a bit. I would have glared if I could've, but Duo's hand fisting in my hair surprised me enough that I didn't even do anything to stop him when he pulled me up straight and slammed me back against the door.  
  
I saw red.  
  
"Omae o korosu," I growled with such vehemence, I was surprised at how much emotion I allowed myself to show. He always made me lose control somehow.  
  
Like last night…  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Heero," Duo stated, holding me in place with his palm on my chest.  
  
"I. Don't. Care." I hissed through clenched teeth. I was really going to carry out my threat in about two seconds if he didn't remove himself from the immediate vicinity.  
  
"No, Heero, I'm not afraid of you," Duo repeated menacingly, leaning closer. "I'm not afraid of you because I think you've already hurt me the worst anyone could."  
  
I stared because that's all I could do; stare in stunned surprise. First of all, his proximity was unnerving enough, but his eyes. Something about his burning eyes made me hesitate; a sort of resignation or desperation. I don't know what it was, but it made something in me hurt. A clenching in my heart that left me more breathless than his hit had.  
  
"Why?" he whispered, his tone breaking at the edges. "Why, Heero?"  
  
'Because I hate you. I hate the way you confuse me. I hate the way you mix me up, changing the way I think, feel. You've torn my foundation down, shaken up every living fiber in me until I just stood there, trembling and raw in your encompassing presence-- bleeding.  
  
And yet you healed me…'  
  
"Because, baka…" was all the answer that I could give. I was weak again. Starving for him, for those lips, those hands, that hair, that warmth. So close to me, was all I could think before I finally broke, but I didn't care anymore, not if I could have that warmth in me again.  
  
With a small whimper I fisted a hand in his hair, his endless chestnut hair, and pulled his body towards me-- his lips to mine.  
  
Hot. Needy.  
  
The reaction was instant. With a low groan, Duo gave in and his hand, which was still pressed against my chest, fisted in my shirt like he was trying to hold onto something… real. His body was incredibly warm as I pressed mine against his slender muscular build. And I was so cold... so cold inside.  
  
"Duo…" I moaned against his hungry lips, my free hand roaming over his face, sliding down to feel the soft texture of his neck. He groaned at my touch, jerking into me so hard I crashed back against the door again. I could feel his arousal against mine and my hands traveled down his chest to the hem of his shirt pulling it up, yearning for his skin. But when my callused fingers finally touched it, he gasped and jerked away from me, breaking the kiss and the contact.  
  
Surprised and aroused I opened my eyes and stared at him questionably, my breath heaving in and out.  
  
"Duo?" I managed shakily, but he shook his head repeatedly, his shirt half undone, his face flushed, and the desire clear in his violet eyes. I frowned in confusion and took a step toward him. But he stepped back and swallowed, shaking his head again.  
  
"No, Heero," he whispered, his eyes locking with mine. The hurt was back again and so was the stubborn pride. "You can't just kiss me and expect me to forget that you just left me after what we did last night!" I shook my head to try to clear it, but he continued. "Did it mean anything to you Heero or was I just a fast lay and nothing more?!"  
  
I glared at him. How the fuck could he say that?  
  
"Baka," I growled bristling with the anger that I was feeling. "You don't--"  
  
But I wasn't allowed to finish.  
  
"Well, Heero, if I'm such a moron, as you always say I am, why don't you explain to me why the hell you were happy enough to screw my brains out last night? Tch, today for that matter?!"  
  
He wasn't going to shut up, I noticed. Not unless I said it. Ugh, the baka was going to force it out of me!  
  
"Well guess what, Heero Yuy?! I'm not gonna just be a piece of ass ready for your pleasure! You can't just expect me to just accept it quietly without even--"  
  
"Like you ever accept anything quietly," I muttered leaning back against the door and crossing my arms in a detached manner. But I wasn't as relaxed as I looked. Far from it. My heart wouldn't stop pounding in my chest and my whole body was still attuned to his, aware of every one of the pilot's angry movements. Just now, I registered the way his hands fisted and his body shook with the anger my comment caused him.  
  
Perfect, I wanted to catch him off guard anyway.  
  
"What did you say?! You know you really have no regard for anyone else's feelings! How could you be so cold?! How could you do that to me! Don't you have any--"  
  
"Ai shiteru, koibito."  
  
That stopped him in mid-tirade, even if I was whispering. I couldn't say it any louder. I was surprised I had even managed to say it.  
  
"... Say what...?" He wasn't facing me, he was looking off to the side, but I could see how wide his eyes were staring at my bare walls, shocked.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not saying it again," I muttered shaking my head and looking away. My body was trembling and my palms were sweating with raw emotion and he hadn't heard. No way.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," I muttered dismissing the comment, straightening up from the door and starting to walk away, my heart strangely heavy. I didn't really care if he stayed or left. At least, I tried not to care, but I did. It meant everything to me if he stayed or left.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
I felt something in my chest tighten at the yearning in his tone. I turned slowly trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"Heero," Duo said again walking towards me, his voice filled with a longing that I hadn't thought possible.  
  
I risked looking into his eyes and I could see how much he wanted me, how much he cared.  
  
Then they got a mischievous gleam in them and I backed off, wary. But I was too late. With a wicked grin, he launched himself at me. Seriously. He crashed into me with such force that I fell back on the carpeted floor with him on top of me.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, baka?" I demanded, but his warm mouth on mine silenced any more reprimands I had in mind. In fact, all coherent thought was erased from my mind.  
  
There was nothing but him.  
  
Duo stopped his onslaught on me long enough to look into my eyes. His eyes were full of their normal spark again.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Heero-koi." He pressed his forehead against mine as I smiled. "I love you too, dearest."  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
^.^  
  
Well, that's the end. Let me know what you think. Everyone who reviewed the first part, arigatou, it was greatly appreciated. 


End file.
